


So cold

by GoldenBHytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBHytes/pseuds/GoldenBHytes
Summary: A little heart warming one shot cuz those are soft hours...
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	So cold

It was a horrible weekend. I couldn't go online without reading a lot of garbage. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to go out anywhere. 

Whoever said that the life of a famous person was a dream was wrong. This was not a dream, it was rather a nightmare. 

I was chilled to the bone. I put on one of my oversized hoodie trying to get warm, but it still felt cold. I was in and out of sleep, intermittently sleeping, anxiety hammering in my temples, clenching my jaw, my throat and my chest, making it difficult for me to breathe deeply. 

Henry came to me like he always did when I was feeling sad or worried. My sweet boy would press his little paws against me trying to push my worries away and relax me. I love him too much.

I was on the verge of falling asleep again when I felt the door to the room open. I listened when he took off his shoes and then he crawled under the covers and snuggled under my arm trying to find a comfortable position. I took him by his hips and put him over my chest, squeezing him hard. His soft hair tickled my chin and I buried my nose in it and took a deep breath. The smell of his colognes and his favorite shampoo flooded my senses, almost intoxicating me. His hands ran over my chest and sides with caresses so soft they seemed touches of feathers. Gently kiss his head sighing satisfied. His presence comforted me and filled me with warmth, the way I could never achieve with any blanket or sweater.

"You look like complete shit ..." he said in a small, low, high-pitched voice. I loved when he made that little voice.

"And you are as sweet as ever" my voice was barely a whisper, trying not to break the peace of this perfect moment, drowning out laughter between the strands of his hair.

"You're ok?" I lift my head to see myself through his lashes.

"Now I am" I gave him a little kiss on his plump lips and pressed him against me again.

Sleep overcame me for the first time in many days. I had been on the house but now I was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺


End file.
